Todo lo que soy es gracias a ti
by LightKey27
Summary: Serie de viñetas de Lyon Vastia y Minerva Orland, donde conoceremos un poco acerca de sus experiencias en la vida. Este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island
1. Vestidos

"Todo lo que soy es gracias a ti"

Lyon Vastia

Le gusta: Los vestidos

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island.

N/A: La culpa por no publicar esto me matará, finalmente he podido adentrarme a este fanfic presentando el primero con mi amado Lyon, espero lo disfruten nwn.

Palabras: 998

.

.

.

Si alguno de sus compañeros lo llegase a ver en ese momento, sabría que sería la burla del gremio por varios días, incluso semanas, así que de ninguna manera permitiría que alguien lo descubriera.

Y es que Lyon Vastia siempre ha sentido fascinación por los vestidos, la tela, los diseños, todo lo que se relacione a ellos, pero todo tiene su explicación su madre solía vestir ropa desgastada dado la escasez de recursos que había en aquella época, incluso él mismo se vio en la necesidad de usar una camisa durante más de una semana, luego de ayudar a su progenitora con los deberes, a la hora de la cena siempre se colocaba su única prenda decente para demostrar el respeto y honor que sentía al estar con una mujer como su madre.

Lyon había crecido en las montañas nevadas, no tenía vecinos cerca, tras haber culminado su última labor de aquel día, decidió ir a buscar leña en el bosque, a pesar de tener la tierna edad de seis años, Lyon comprendía la situación por la que pasaban—Su madre y él—

—¿Pero por qué llevas esa ropa tan desgastada Lyon? -la madre del albino se había acercado a preguntarle.

—No voy a usar mi mejor traje para ir a buscar leña mamá —le decía mientras tomaba su hacha y se colocaba sus botas—El frío no me afecta, además hoy cenaremos una comida deliciosa hecha por tus asombrosas manos, debo ayudar en algo—por un momento logró avergonzar a su madre.

—Eres una bendición Lyon, me siento mal por no poder ofrecerte más—nunca había esperado que el padre de Lyon muriera unos años después de que su hijo naciera, pero antes de decidir dejar a su hijo en el abandono, comenzó a trabajar para poder ofrecerle hogar y vestido…Vestido que apenas y lo cubría, pero se sentía afortunada de que su hijo fuese bondadoso y humilde.

—Mamá no debes sentirte mal, sé que haces lo mejor para cuidarme, cuando sea grande seré el mago más fuerte de todos y ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por mi ropa-y tras haber dicho esas palabras que lograron conmover a su madre se adentró en el bosque en busca de leña.

.

.

.

Lo que nunca hubiese imaginado es que su acogedor hogar sería víctima de la maldad.

Luego de varias horas en el frío bosque y tras considerar que la leña que tenía recolectada era suficiente, Lyon decidió regresar a casa.

O lo que quedaba de ella.

Las llamas estaban por doquier, los gritos de su madre resonaban por toda la extensión de la montaña, las carcajadas con son de burla se escuchaban desde el fondo del siniestro y sin que pudiera hacer nada, impotente ante la escena que sus ojos percibían el pequeño Lyon vio cómo ese hombre atacaba a su madre con su espada.

Si hubiese sido más fuerte, si hubiese sido más valiente, si tan sólo hubiese podido reaccionar ante el hecho tal vez podría haber salvado la vida de su madre.

Tal vez

Pero las cosas suceden por algo, quizás en el momento que ocurren no entendamos el por qué, pero cuando adquirimos más madurez, comprendemos el significado de las cosas.

Si Lyon se hubiese quedado con su madre, es más que seguro que él no habría llegado a conocer al gremio que le abrió las puertas, Lamia Scale, ni tampoco hubiese podido encontrar los maravillosos amigos que traía consigo, quizás y sólo quizás su madre tenía alguna idea de lo que iba a suceder aquella noche y por eso estaba tan sentimental.

Sonrió ante la nostalgia ¿Cuántos años le había llevado comprenderlo? Muchos de seguro, pero aunque el tiempo pase, los recuerdos perduran y es un hecho que Lyon nunca olvidará la promesa que le hizo a su madre:

 _Cuando sea grande seré el mago más fuerte de todos y ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por mi ropa_

Si bien había cumplido parte de ello, actualmente es uno de los magos más fuertes y famosos de todo Fiore, cuando se escucha el nombre de Lamia Scale inmediatamente lo reconocen por su fuerza y poder, por los miembros que lo conforman, así que está bien con ello.

Por otra parte…

Su madre ya no se preocupa por él —Quizás sí— nunca lo sabrá, sin embargo aunque ella no se encuentre a su lado, sabe que para él, ella seguirá siendo la mejor madre del mundo y el día que se vuelvan a ver no se cansará de decírselo.

—Espero que no le moleste que haya llegado tarde, Madre-el cementerio estaba desolado, algo sombrío de hecho, el clima no era ni bueno ni malo, no había sol, no había lluvia, estaba equilibrado, como solía estarlo cuando él se encontraba en el lugar.

—Me tardé escogiendo que vestir, sabe que siempre quiero estar presentable para estar con usted, es una costumbre que tengo, vestir bien ante alguien quiere decir que le tenemos mucha estima y respeto a esa persona-añadió sonriente — Sus favoritas-dijo antes de inclinarse y depositar un ramo de flores en la lápida de su madre.

—Hoy fue un día interesante-comentó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la tumba —Volví a encontrarme a Gray, luego de siete años-dice mientras abre una botella y en una copa se sirve un poco del contenido —Nunca perdí la esperanza, sabía que ese bastardo no se daría por vencido, pero-las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer por su rostro

—Eso me demostró que soy más fuerte de lo que creí, desde que te fuiste traté de ocultar mis miedos con una sonrisa y sólo hasta que conocí a Ur fue que me di cuenta del dolor que llevaba-miró la inscripción en la piedra —Salúdala de mi parte, sé que se deben de llevar bien, también saluda a Mika, Gray la extraña aunque no lo demuestre-soltó una risa

—Sí, está en esa etapa, pero está teniendo algo de ayuda extra para superarlo.

—Hasta la próxima madre

.

.

.

¡Lyon! TnT *shora como loca* Awww bebé, no sabía cómo integrarlo al "Le gusta: los vestidos" hasta que caí en cuenta de que él siempre va elegante, lo que hizo que mi cabecita trabajara en esta historia que por cierto estoy entregando tarde *y aún faltan tres más uwu por suerte sé que escribir*


	2. ¿Antibodas?

Lyon Vastia

No le gusta: Las bodas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island.

N/A: ¿A Lyon no le gustan las bodas? No saben cuán difícil fue escribirlo, pues a Lyon lo considero todo un romántico, pero al final creo que tuve algo, me disculpo por faltas ortográficas y ships sin confirmar ?).

.

.

.

¡Absurdo! Absolutamente innecesario, una pérdida de tiempo, lo único bueno era que podía vestir elegantemente, pero a Lyon Vastia no le hacía ninguna gracia acudir a una boda, especialmente cuando es su medio hermano quien se casa.

Porque por más increíble que parezca Gray logró proponerle matrimonio a Juvia, claro que luego de una intensa charla con Mirajane y Erza, pero esos son detalles que hasta el mismo mago desnudista prefiere olvidar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus quejas, se encuentra allí, en la Catedral Cardia, acompañado por algunos miembros de su equipo, Sherry y Chelia para ser más específicos, quienes tras recibir la invitación de la boda, indudablemente confirmaron su asistencia en la cual, tras varias súplicas, chantajes y algunos golpes, lograron que él aceptara.

Pero eso no lo complacía, ¿Por qué debía acudir él a una boda? ¡Ni siquiera está casado! No es que tenga problemas al momento de coquetear con las chicas, pero tampoco le entusiasmaba el hecho de que deba ir a un lugar donde debe presenciar lágrimas, suspenso y algunas veces dolor.

Y es en ese "Algunas veces" donde recae su antipatía por las bodas, cuando fue criado por Ur ella les contó que su esposo había muerto y que de eso ya habían pasado varios años, sin embargo él no quedó satisfecho con aquella respuesta, por lo que cierta noche decidió inspeccionar por sí mismo, el cuarto de su maestra, probablemente eso le costaría la vida, pero si hay algo que Lyon no soporta es que una mujer sufra.

Así que infiltrado, semi desnudo, a las tres de la mañana, se encontraba un peliblanco esculcando entre las pertenencias de su tutora, en busca de respuestas, pero no lograba encontrar nada.

 _Ninguna pista._

 _Ninguna foto de algún hombre._

 _Nada_

Su atención fue capturada cuando sin querer tropezó con una caja que se encontraba en el armario de Ur, caja la cual estaba sellada con un candado, el cual no fue problema romper, luego de varios intentos, pues aún era un aprendiz con eso de la magia.

Pero finalmente logró abrirlo y lo encontró lo dejó anonadado.

Habían fotos, muchas fotos, de Ur con un precioso vestido de bodas además de fotos e Ur y su hija, Urtear. Una vez, mientras luchaba con Gray y luego de ser separados violentamente por ella, se encontraban limpiando la azotea, como parte del castigo.

—Ella tuvo una hija, pero la perdió—fue el comentario que hizo Gray, tras unos minutos de silencio.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó confundido, mientras arreglaba una torre de libros.

—Ur tuvo una hija, pero se tuvo que separar de ella—aquello que le decía Gray no parecía tener sentido, él llevaba más tiempo con Ur y nunca supo de que ella tuviera algún familiar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Ella te lo dijo—era la única forma en que le creería.

—Sí…hace un par de días, luego de que destrozáramos la mesa, fui a su habitación a disculparme, esperaba que estuviese dormida, pero en lugar de eso, estaba llorando.

¿Ur llorando? Era la mujer más fuerte que conocía, era imposible que se encontrara llorando.

—También creí que era una broma, pero no fue así. Estaba sosteniendo un pequeño vestido de bebé, una niña, no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que me acerqué a ella y me lo dijo, me contó cómo le salvó la vida a su hija, sacrificando su felicidad por ella.

Sin duda eso sonaba como algo que Ur haría.

Pero su curiosidad aumentó, si Ur llegó a tener una hija, entonces debió haber tenido un esposo, o por lo menos haberse enamorado de alguien.

Y así fue.

—El día de nuestra boda, él no asistió, me dejó plantada—le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, el dolor estaba muy bien camuflado, pero era perceptible para él.

—P-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quién se atrevería a dejar plantada a la mujer que ama en el altar? —casi se arrepintió de decir eso, porque ahí estaba su respuesta.

Él no la amaba lo suficiente como para casarse.

Ni siquiera el hecho de tener una hija le hizo cambiar de parecer.

Y a partir de ese momento, las bodas se convirtieron su celebración menos preferida.

Aquella que le traía tanto dolor a su maestra, era inevitable que sintiera repulsión hacia la misma, después de todo su apreciada mentora había sufrido con aquel hecho.

Si un par de personas deciden unir sus vidas para siempre, que al menos cumplan con su promesa, es lo menos que podían hacer. Aunque sabía de antemano que no puedes obligar a alguien que te ame, inevitablemente su vista se desvió a la peliazul que se encontraba caminando hacia el altar, sabía más que nadie lo que era el no ser correspondido.

—Está hermosa ¿verdad? —le preguntó en un susurró la persona que se encontraba próximo a él. No podía negarlo, Juvia se veía radiante.

—Más que nunca—respondió.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿No te agrada estar aquí? —se giró para ver el rostro dueño de la voz que le hacía tantas preguntas.

—Ya veo, no te agradan las bodas—dijo la misma sin dejar hablar al peliblanco.

Y es que había quedado congelado al ver a Meredy, estaba preciosa, parecía que fuese ella la que se iba a casar.

Y por alguna razón deseó ser él quien estuviera en el lugar del novio.

—Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? —la pelirosada agitó la mano en frente de él para hacerlo reaccionar.

—S-Sí, lo siento Meredy—No sabía por qué se disculpaba, pero era lo primero en que pensó.

—Se nota que no te gustan las bodas, pero sólo debes alegrarte por Gray, ha conseguido a una mujer que lo ame incondicionalmente y si él llega a lastimarla, tendrá que enfrentarse a nosotros—declaró sonriente haciéndolo sonreír a él.

Era cierto, no permitiría por nada del mundo que Gray lastimase a Juvia, aunque viéndolo ahora, no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo.

Al menos no intencionalmente.

Quizás las bodas no sean de su agrado, pero se encargaría que Juvia no viviera lo mismo que su antigua maestras y para ello, tenía mucho apoyo.

Miró a la pelirrosada que de alguna manera logró atrapar el ramo de la novia.

.:Fin:.


	3. ¿Sonrisa?

Minerva Orland

Le gusta: sonreír

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island.

N/A: Minerva, Minerva, Minerva ¿Cuándo en la vida me pasó por la cabeza que escribiría algo sobre ella? Bueno, eso sucedió hace poco con un fanfic que estoy escribiendo *publicidad descarada "Let me hear you" ?)* En fin, sonreír es algo que a todos nos gusta y aquí veremos el caso de Minerva, me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico y espero que sifruten la lectura nwn7

* * *

Había tenido una vida difícil, su padre se había encargado de ello, hacerla la más fuerte era la único que importaba, nunca se preocupó por algo más, se valía de cualquier método para conseguir sus objetivos, chantaje, robo, extorsión desmedida, lo que sea para hacer valer su título como la maga más fuerte de Sabertooth y muy pronto la de todo Fiore.

Pero nunca creyó que terminaría siendo derrotada y mucho menos por alguien perteneciente a un gremio que llevaba inactivo siete años.

 _Pero así fue_

Y su orgullo de maga no permitiría una humillación de esa magnitud, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de aliarse a un gremio donde le garantizaban darle lo que más quería:

 _El poder para derrotar a sus enemigos_

Sin embargo, una vez más, había sido derrotada, sólo que en esta ocasión había una pequeña diferencia.

 _Estaba arrepentida_

No fue su culpa el que su padre tuviese una obsesión con el poder, sufrió el vigor de su ira cada vez que mostraba debilidad, o por lo menos el concepto de debilidad de su progenitor.

Se le enseñó a no mostrar compasión por nadie, luchar hasta la muerte, a que lo importante no es competir, sino ganar.

Afortunadamente, gracias a cierta pelirroja, se había dado cuenta de su error, su filosofía de vida estaba equivocada, pero era lo único que conocía, aunque poco a poco fue aprendiendo y no necesariamente al gremio de las hadas, ese fue el comienzo.

 _Su comienzo_

Sus compañeros de gremio habían demostrado un cambio radical, haber pasado de ser un gremio egoísta e interesado a uno en donde los lazos de amistad prevalecían antes que cualquier otra cosa, se sentía bien estar rodeada de personas a las que les preocupas y que te preocupan.

Las cosas mejoran sólo si estás dispuesto a cambiar tu modo de vida, eso lo había comprobado, Sabertooth se había convertido en el hogar que siempre soñó, por eso lo protegería a toda costa.

Era consciente de que no es la misma persona de hace un año, luego de que su gremio le abriera las puertas finalmente se sintió en familia, la bienvenida que Yukino le había dado, aquella sonrisa tan cálida y sincera, le demostró que todo había cambiado y que finalmente podría soñar un futuro distinto.

 _Sonrisa_

Ahora que lo recordaba nunca había sonreído con tanto gusto en su vida, sólo cuando su enemigo era derrotado y esas no eran sus favoritas, pero eran las únicas que tenía.

Nunca encontró motivo para sonreír abiertamente, todo se le hacía tan insignificante y para nada merecedor de su atención, pero ahora,

 _Minerva amaba sonreír_

Le gustaba sonreír y que las personas le devolvieran el gesto, sin necesidad de amenazas, era reconfortante y la sensación de paz era indescriptible, todo eso era nuevo para ella, sin embargo, le gustaba, amaba sentirse así, tan alegre, tan feliz, con motivos para sonreír, eso era lo que más amaba de su gremio, todos eran merecedores de su sonrisa y ella de las de ellos.

De manera que en este momento, mientras estaban en la piscina del gremio, agregaría más recuerdos felices a su vida.

— Minerva-sama ¿se encuentra bien? —la albina que tenía por mejor amiga se había acercado a ella al notar lo distanciada que se encontraba la morena.

—Estoy bien —contestó de inmediato con una sonrisa —Sólo estoy disfrutando de lo maravilloso que se siente el estar en familia —agregó felizmente haciendo sonreír a Yukino.

— ¿Sabe Minerva-sama? Cuando usted se fue del gremio luego de los grandes juegos mágicos me preocupé mucho—confesó con voz tímida la maga celestial —Usted, aunque no lo crea, es una persona a la que le tengo mucho respeto, sé que a causa de su padre usted actuaba como una persona a la que no le importaban los demás y…¡Lo siento! Me refiero a que usted…—la albina comenzó a titubear acerca de qué decir, sabía que lo dijo era de mal gusto y lo que menos quería era hacer enojar a su amiga.

Pero Minerva no le veía así, de hecho encontraba divertida la situación, si tuviera que elegir la ofensa más tierna sin duda sería el intento de Yukino.

—No te preocupes, comparado con lo que me han dicho los demás, eso no es nada, en realidad me alegra que seas sincera conmigo, son pocas personas las que se atreven a decirme algo así y por eso yo te admiro Yukino, porque eres muy valiente y leal con tus amigos, me alegra que me consideres una aliada— Nunca olvidaría que Yukino fue la primera en perdonarla.

" _El más valiente es el primero en pedir disculpas, el más fuerte es el primero en perdonar, el más feliz es el primero en olvidar."_

Sin duda alguna valoraba ahora aún más a sus compañeros y por eso estaba agradecida.

—No hay problema Minerva-sama, yo creo en las personas y sé que hay bondad en ellas, por eso es que yo creo en usted y en todos mis compañeros, puedo confiar plenamente en ellos, porque sé que siempre estarán para mí y yo para ellos.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, he aprendido mucho gracias a ustedes, aunque pensándolo bien fue un gremio de hadas quien nos impulsó a dar el primer paso—dijo mientras veía cómo Orga tomaba la guitarra y comenzaba a tocar a lo que inmediatamente, con un tono desafinado de voz, se le unió Sting.

—Rogue ¿Por qué Sting nos tortura así? —preguntó entre lágrimas Frosch quien con sus patitas intentaba taparse sus oídos.

—¡Sting idiota! ¡Mi Frosch! —reclamó Rogue mientras tomaba al exceed en brazos y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban las chicas.

—Cuídenlo por favor, debo arreglar un asunto con Sting—pidió para luego iniciar una discusión que, como últimamente solía suceder, terminó en una pelea.

—No recuerdo que este gremio fuera tan ruidoso—dijo Rufus quien bebía de su refresco de piña en la barra de la piscina.

—De hecho Fairy Tail nos dejó unas lecciones de más—dijo Yukino quien esquivaba una silla que se dirigía a ella. Minerva iba a reír igual, pero da la casualidad que una mesa la impactó.

Y fue así como su sonrisa malévola apareció

—Despídanse de esta vida—dijo la pelinegra antes de atacar al trío de magos que ahora se encontraban rogando por su vida.

.:Fin:.


	4. Mocosa

Minerva Orland

No le gusta: los niños

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo utilizo los personajes para escribir esta historia. Este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island.

.

.

.

¡¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?!

Por más que lo estuviese viendo, no lo creía.

¡¿Cómo fue que se convirtió en una niña?!

Esto no podía estar pasando, esto no podía ser verdad.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! —rugió furiosa hacia Doriate mientras intentaba sujetar su ropa, la cual ahora le quedaba sumamente grande.

—Subestimé a ese niño—murmuró el mismo sumido en sus pensamientos

—Pero lo que no entiendo es el por qué aún sigues de ese tamaño—declaró dirigiéndose de brazos cruzados, aunque divertido, a la morena al ver el nuevo aspecto que lucía.

—¡Se supone que deberías saberlo idiota! ¿Qué hiciste mal? —el pelinegro frunció el ceño ante la acusación de la pelinegra.

—No hice nada mal, debió ser la magia de ese chiquillo que interfirió contigo cuando aumenté mi poder, deberías estar normal en algunos días.

Pero ella no respondía, estaba recordando su infancia…

—¡Mátalo ahora! —Escuchaba a su padre durante el entrenamiento

—¡Mátalo para que ganes por completo! ¡No seas la deshonra de la familia Orland!

Recordar aquella parte de su vida, la peor de todas, su infancia, era tan desgarrador para ella.

Gracias a su educación ella es la persona que es en el presente.

Y eso nunca podrá cambiar.

Nunca será tan amada como Yukino ni tan divertida como Sting y por supuesto nunca podría amar incondicionalmente a alguien como lo hace Rogue con Frosch.

Ella estaba podrida y ya no había remedio.

La tortura que vivía día a día estaba volviendo ahora que aparentaba la edad de ese entonces.

¡No!

Ella ya no es esa niña que se deja dominar por su padre.

Ella se ha vuelto más fuerte.

Ella no claudicará.

—Vamos al gremio—ordenó al mago que la acompañaba con voz tétrica sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

—De acuerdo—obedeció este, la resultaba extraño recibir órdenes de una niña, pero incluso él, entendía que ella había tenido una infancia difícil.

.

.

.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —el escenario que encontraron en su gremio no era el que esperaban, todo estaba en ruinas, los miembros del gremio estaban derrotados en el suelo inconscientes, algunos muertos.

—Qué clase de persona le haría esto a nuestro gremio—indagó fríamente Doriarte presionando sus puños en señal de impotencia, el gremio significaba más que un lugar de trabajo, allí había hecho buenas camaradas y tenido grandes aventuras, incluso llegó a conocer el amor, ahora no tenía nada, pero eso no le impediría continuar.

—¡Maldición! Y justo tengo que estar de este tamaño, mi poder ha disminuido también, no puedo pelear en estas condiciones, tendremos que buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos y... —Minerva guardó silencio al escuchar las carcajadas de burla de Doriarte.

—¿De qué te ríes imbécil? —gruñó enfadada recibiendo una mirada de inferioridad, a la que desafortunadamente estaba tan acostumbrada.

—¿De verdad crees que me quedaré a tu lado? —espetó con aires de grandeza. —No serás más que un estorbo, así que sálvate como puedas—y dicho esto desapareció dejando a Minerva con una vieja conocida que creería no ver más.

La soledad

— ¡Vuelve acá maldito! —Gritaba a la nada — ¡No tienes derecho a abandonarme así! —Dijo con voz trémula —No me dejes sola aquí—susurró colocándose de rodillas comenzando a llorar.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres días ya desde que fue dejada en lo que antes era el gremio Succubus Eye, se había valido con las pocas fuerzas que tenía para ir al bosque y conseguir alimento, no sin antes modificar su atuendo para la estatura que aún mantenía.

Se encontraba al borde de la fogata que había logrado, luego de mucho esfuerzo, encender, a medida que transcurría el cuerpo se sentía más débil y no encontraba otra explicación más que su nueva apariencia.

La noche había caído, afortunadamente la caza había sido buena y ahora se encontraba preparando la carne del jabalí que capturó, sus dotes en la cocina sobresalían más que nunca, sus conocimientos acerca de especias y plantas alimenticias le eran sumamente útiles en este momento y por más desquiciado que sonara agradecía haberse esforzado en preparar la cena para su padre cada día de su infancia

 _Aunque el maldito no lo valorar y tirara a la basura lo que con tanta dedicación había cocinado._

—Por lo menos sé que debe estar peor que yo—se recordó mientras en un plato roto y con unas piedras que logró afilar, colocaba, elegantemente, un trozo de carne.

El silencio gobernaba en el ambiente, no había emisión de sonido alguno, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría sobrevivir, había notado que comenzó a crecer unos centímetros, pero eso no era relevante ni proporcional al tiempo que había permanecido en esa forma.

—Qué puede estar alterando el efecto de su magia—se preguntó en voz alta—Erza recuperó su cuerpo sin ningún problema, incluso el mago desnudista y el tipo de las llamas lo consiguieron

¡Incluso la loli logró recuperar su cuerpo de loli!

Aunque claro, no hubo tanto cambio, sin embargo ella seguía igual.

Dudaba mucho de que se tratara de la magia del pueblo, pues se encontraba a kilómetros del lugar, sin embargo…

¿Qué puede controlar el efecto de la magia si no lo es el usuario de la misma?

Y entonces lo supo.

—Doriarte— pronunció mientras tomaba con los dientes un trozo de carne y lo masticaba ferozmente —Tú lo has planeado todo, me las vas a pagar—susurró fieramente.

Y es que si lo analizaba, todo era un efecto en cadena.

El que ella luchara contra Erza.

El que él se enfrentara contra Gray.

El que se encontraran en Pueblo del Sol para darle una cuartada

El que se fuera con ella hacia el gremio.

De hecho, no le extrañaría que el planeara el ataque al mismo, sin embargo nada de eso importaba, había amanecido y a pesar de haberse alimentado correctamente, sus fuerzas perecían, la debilidad aumentaba gradualmente y no había señales de un cambio, no tenía a dónde ir, no tenía a nadie que la ayudara.

—Estoy sola, como siempre, desde que era una mocosa—declaró antes de caer desmayada no sin antes tener una visión de su antiguo gremio con todos sus miembros sonrientes.

 _Sabertooth_

.

.

.

—Vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí—una mujer de cabellos verdes merodeaba por el destruido gremio y se sorprendió al encontrar a una chica tendida en el sueño, aún viva.

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa, tú me serás muy útil—dijo antes de retirarse con el cuerpo de una maga pelinegra en brazos.

.

.

.

.:Fin:.

¡Hola! Sé que he tardado, mucho, pero mucho con esta última viñeta, mi vaca está más que deshonrada uwu, pero necesitaba cumplir con el deber y he aquí la razón por la que Minerva no le gustan los niños, más bien esa etapa, sé que así no transcurrieron los acontecimientos en el anime/manga, pero bueno ¿) espero que les haya gustado nwn y os pido disculpa por cualquier horror ortográfico que hayan encontrado.

Espero que le hayan encontrado sentido al título de la historia *cruza los dedos*

Gracias por leer

—Lightkey27


End file.
